Dust to Dust
by Steffie1
Summary: Glyde reflects on what happened to Mr. Loathe. He also had to make the difficult decision on what he should do now.


Dust to Dust

One week later, Rhyship Island cemetry

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story, Berelf Island (c) Steffie

Glyde's P.O.V.

"All those signs were there, yet I didn't even think something was wrong with Dad." Dr. Madd sobbed as she wiped her tears away. She and I stood in front of a grave.  
"Here lies Lex Loathe." I read the words that were carved out of the gravestone in front of me.

Yes, Mr. Loathe had died three months ago, according to the coroner. He couldn't handle the disappointment of losing everything he had worked for. "I felt bad for feeling so angry at him..." I admitted as I wiped my tears away.  
"Me too. I--" Maddie sobbed even more loud. I hugged her close to me. To comfort her. It was a bit of a difficult task since she's a head taller than me. Thanks to her high shoes, not because I'm short.

"Maddie, if you ever need anything, just call me." I smiled at her. She and I had a wake after we visited Mr. Loathe's grave. I was surprised when Maddie informed me that her father saw me as his own son! I'm quite shocked. I thought he only saw me as his underling, nothing more. His daughter told me that he also wanted to meet my parents. Heh, that's something he would've regretted...

After I said goodbye to Maddie, I've decided to go to the Shala-kun Ruins. It's mainly because I want to find Beta and the other birdbots. I transformed the Glyde Swan into its battle form. It looked alot like the Glyder's battle form, but white.

I got more and more deep into the ruins. No birdbots. I decided to leave the ruins and check out other birdbot hangouts. None were at the Sart Farm. None were around the shut-down casino. I decided to go to the birdbot factory. Nope, none. All that's left were rubble and birdbot parts. The sight really disturbed me. I left as soon as I could.

Much later, Ayanokoji mansion

After I landed the Glyde Swan into the garage, I jumped out. I dragged my feet back to the front door. I unlocked and got inside.  
"Mommy, Daddy, I'm home!" I greeted as I peeped into the dining room. What I saw amazed me. Mommy, Daddy, the servants and the chef were around the table. Amongst them were ten birdbots. The same ten birdbots I had searched for the entire time.

"Beta! And the other birdbots!" I laughed in happiness as I went down on one knee with my arms spread wide. They stared at me in shock. Oh, for the love of Cyber Peacock...is it that odd for me to show some affection? Only Beta came more close to me( and that's to sit on my shoulder.  
"These birdbots had searched for you everywhere. A month after you told them to stay in the ruins, they've decided to go look for you. They visited Denise, and she told them to come here."

"We have no where else to go, Master Glyde." Beta whined. I know where this is going.  
"You may stay here. The ten of you must work as my employees, just like when we worked for Mr. Loathe. But, there is something I must also do"  
"Which is?" Daddy and Beta asked at the same time.  
"I must give the nine of you names."

My parents, the chef, the servants, the birdbots and myself thought long and hard a name for each birdbot. After what felt like forever, we've got names for them. Omicron for the one green birdbot. Tau for the other green birdbot. Upsilon for the eye-patched blue birdbot. Zeta for the black birdbot. Eta for the purple birdbot. Theta for the female blue birdbot. Iota for the red birdbot. Kappa for the birdbot that used to work at the casino. Lambda for the other red birdbot. They were all happy to have names. So am I, but I would never admit it to them.

Later that night, I told Daddy that I want to become his apprentice. Well, I have to take over from him someday. Only he and my Mommy knew about Mr. Loathe's death. They seemed almost relieved about it, though. Maybe it's because I can become what I want without any fear about what he might do to me.

I felt a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders. I found my darling birdbots, and I shall work for Daddy. But, there's something I still had to do. Something I had put off for quite awhile already. I picked the phone's receiver up as I dialled the number. I held my breath as I hope everything would work out.

"Hello?" she answered. Yes!  
"Hello, Denise. It's me Glyde." I grinned as I greeted her. My heart thumped against my rib cage as I became more nervous.  
"Hi, Glyde. Long time, no hear. What's up? Oh, and your birdbots were looking for you."

"I'm fine. Oh, and they did find me. Nothing serious. Oh, Denise"  
"Yes, Glyde"  
"Are you busy tomorrow night"  
"Hmm...no, I am free tomorrow night. Why"  
"There's a new restaurant opening up in Surnite Town. It's called Omega Heat. And I would like to know if you would like to come with me? Like on a...date?" I blabbed in one breath. I bit my lower lip as I prayed she would say yes. The silence could've deafened me.

"What's the dress code"  
"Formal"  
"What time"  
"Erm...be at my place at 17:00 sharp"  
"Good. I shall see you then, Glyde-honey. Bye bye"  
"Bye, Dee-Dear." the words slipped off my tongue before I could stop it. I heard her giggle( and called me her boyfriend) before she hung up. I placed the receiver back where it belonged. I smiled softly to myself when I replayed what she had said to me. She said yes.Glyde, you finally got yourself a date with Denise, the only woman you actually had romantic feelings for!

Things are finally working out for me. Nothing could go wrong tomorrow night, right?

THE END 


End file.
